As gas turbines have developed, so have the turbine inlet temperatures continued to increase in order to achieve increased output and greater efficiency. Corresponding burners must, inter alia, be provided for this purpose.
These burners are also required to meet the strictest requirements in terms of manufacturing and servicing, as a result of which there are, inter alia, also strict requirements in terms of useful life. In particular components that are exposed to high temperatures or temperature gradients such as for example that end plate of a burner which faces the combustion chamber, experience high local stresses during operation, which result, inter alia, in the peeling of ceramic coatings and hence in premature component failure.